Checklist
by Runzia
Summary: Parasite What's happens during Mohinder and Sylar's stop at the motel? Sylar is such a busy man, but he manages to make time for murder and sex. :3 SLASH


After giving Mohinder the look that clearly said: When-I-Come-Back-We're-Having-Lots-of-Bu ttsex, Sylar was all amped up, not say that Mohinder wasn't anxiously awaiting with baited breath and wasn't in the mirror fussing with his hair.

So... Sylar had to let off some steam, and whoa, it was all _good_ because it happened to be a part of the plan. After it was done, Sylar freshened up for MoHo. He was in such a gleeful mood, he had a cockstand all ready and rearing to go when he snuck into MoHo's room.

MoHo was sleeping in a white wife beater and bright, hot pink boxers. Black curls licked the pillow, with one lock curling seductively over a beautifully lashed, closed eye. Sylar stood over the man, gazing with soft adoration at smooth brown skin.

The closer Sylar came to his goal, he took an article of clothing came off, so by the time he reached the bed, he was naked as the day he came into this pitiful world. Sylar was about to get busy with his wittle MoHo when he noticed upon closer inspection that there were black flamingoes on Mohinder's pink boxers.

_That's really queer_, Sylar thought, and then laughed at his own pun.

Unfortunately, that woke MoHo and really, Sylar's plan was effectively put off course. Not only was he supposed to wake MoHo with _subtle poking_, he would've gotten to be himself a little longer while Mohinder slowly woke to consciousness. Now he had to go back into his quiet, meek, and pathetically weak character. _Zane_. Sylar almost sneered, but with Mohinder blinking sleepily up at him, he restrained himself.

"Zane?" Mohinder said quietly, his eyes soft with sleep and curiosity.

Sylar put his head down in an act of perfect bashfulness mixed with embarrassment, and looked at Mohinder through his lashes. He would need to say something reasonable to get into the bed and fuck the _words_ out of Mohinder. MoHo wouldn't be so talkative then. _I should've had a plan B_. Standing there naked was freaking awkward.

"Um…" Sylar trailed off, sure that his fucking fabulous, magnificent, awesome cockstand was going to wear off. And _fuck_. What good would that do Mohinder? It was for the other man's benefit after all.

Suddenly, Mohinder sat up and removed his clothes so fast, Sylar wondered whether he'd have to peer inside Mohinder's head in the future. But Mohinder's own hard cock had quickly distracted him. And well…

_That_ was awesome.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Mohinder asked, with such enthusiasm and eye roundness that it reminded Sylar of when Mohinder prattled on about research.

Sylar couldn't keep himself from smiling in a way that Zane would _never_ do even if he were alone in the dark with his eyes glued to moving flesh on a pixilated screen and a bottle of lotion. MoHo apparently liked this smile. Mohinder's own eyes darkened while he stretched his nude body out on the bed, sliding a tongue over his lips.

That's really all the invitation Sylar needed.

------

Gabriel and Zane had all the sexual experience of a Sex-Ed pamphlet. However, Sylar decided to put all the information Gabriel read (while blushing, of course) on the internet to good use.

MoHo was thoroughly sated and made lots of delicious sounds that further inflated Sylar's ego. Not to say, Sylar wasn't aware of his own prowess. He was fucking Sylar The Destroyer, after all.

------

Before dawn, Sylar squirmed out of Mohinder's tangled embrace to -_take over_- face the world. But MoHo tightened his hold and muttered, "Mmumph."

Suffice to say, Sylar stayed a little longer and noticed Mohinder kept moving his hips subtlety. It took Sylar a little while to realize that MoHo was grinding his leg. Or more like humping his leg, when Sylar experimentally rubbed his leg against Mohinder's crotch.

Sylar would be happy in future to think back and remember having sex again. Morning sex _was_ pretty good, and blowjobs by a horny, sleepy eyed, sexy man were _great_.

------

However, all good things come to end and when MoHo discovered Dale's body, the look on his face was pretty bad. Well, it would be pretty bad to a normal person.

Sylar was _not_ a normal person and so, he barely restrained himself from grinning and taking credit. Instead, he acted horrified and tried control his new power. However, he wondered what Mohinder would sound like gagged and begging for release.

Sylar added that to his mental checklist.

_Check this off v. soon!!_


End file.
